Such theft preventive apparatus is used, with the box housing therein the alarm output means being attached to an object of theft prevention. Then, when a preliminary stealing act is committed, i.e. when the box is unlawfully removed from the object of theft prevention, this is detected and the alarm output means outputs alarm information, thereby to notify the commitment of such preliminary stealing act, whereby theft may be prevented.
The alarm output means of the theft preventive apparatus of this type is comprised of the circuit board mounting various circuit components thereon, the first-kind constituting element, which is a mechanical component that cannot be directly mounted on the circuit board. And, these constituting components are supported respectively to the pair of wall portions constituting the box and are assembled with the pair of wall portions placed one on the other in opposition to each other. The various components inside the box are electrically connected with each other, with a power-supply contact member formed integral with the first-kind constituting element being placed in contact with the first-kind contact which is a contact formed on the circuit board.
Conventionally, for this electric connection, the power-supply contact member is formed of a metal plate and with the elastic function of this metal plate, the power-supply contact member is pressed against the first-kind contact having a contact face extending toward the second wall portion supporting the first-kind constituting element.
However, with the above conventional construction, if e.g. the box of the theft preventive apparatus is dropped thereby to apply a sudden shock to the box and a force is applied in the approaching/departing direction of the pair of wall portions of the box, the power-supply contact member and the first-kind contact are momentarily detached from each other, thereby to break the electric connection of the alarm output means. Then, the alarm output means cannot operate normally.
For avoiding such inconvenience, the electric connection may be reliably effected by means of e.g. welding. In this case, however, the assembly operation of the box of the theft preventive apparatus becomes complicated, whereby the manufacturing costs may increase.
The present invention has been made in consideration to the above-described state of the art. Its object is to provide a theft preventive apparatus which can maintain the electric connection against sudden shock while facilitating the assembly operation of the box of the theft preventive apparatus.
A further object is to inhibit the alarm output means from being readily rendered into the inoperative state unlawfully by e.g. a fake operating tool other than the authorized releasing tool.
A still further object is to provide a theft preventive apparatus which is easy to handle and practical such as being resistant against erroneous operation of the alarm output means or providing increased volume of the buzzer sound. A still further object is to provide a radio wave receiving signaling device to be used with the theft preventive apparatus described above.